Brother Knows Best
by Xion2010
Summary: The door was busted down and cops came rushing in. Kankri's arms were cut loose and he was taken in an ambulance. I was carried out. A couple of weeks later, cops informed us that 'Dirk' didn't exist. He looked at me and tried to smile. He looked so broken. Kankri hasn't said a word to anyone since. HumanStuck


The lights flashing and the world spinning, the atmosphere with it intoxicating smell coated my senses as I was dragged on the crowded dance floor. I kept close to the tall leather clad figure holding on to my hand. We weaved through people and finally found the center of the floor. A hand on my waist and a reassuring smile caused me to loosen up and feel the beat in my skinny hips. I looked back spotting both Karkat and Sollux still in the corner talking with enraptured looks on their faces. Terezi stood talking to a tall skinny sarcastic looking girl at the bar. I sigh and look back to my partner. The tall man sporting an expensive looking jacket wore a snarky smirk on his pale features. His blond spiky hair was messy from the humidity and a whole night with a bunch of different girls. I guess I assumed the last part. He seems like the type to jump around like that. Well and the fact that I saw him leading a pretty short haired blond girl out last weekend. My head was still spinning when I agreed to follow him on this wretched floor. A giggly smile planted over my usually serious mature expression.

Looking around, Dirk attempted to find the three friends the teen had come in with. Seeing one at the bar, he led the kid over with the intentions to dump the black haired kid then leave. The obviously blind guy was hitting on girls and clearly not going home that night. With an exasperated look, Dirk headed towards the door.

Kankri and a blond guy emerge from the bar in to the cold air. Kankri, instead of being annoying and even more talkative, simply giggled and conversed like a normal drunk girl.

"I… uh don't think I ever asked your hehe name..."

"Dirk..."

"Kankri...I think"

"Man you're slammed"

"I'm what?"

"Sigh. So where do you live? There's no way you're getting home on your own." He puts an arm around the black haired boy's waist, leading him away from some suggestive wandering eyes outside of the club.

"I really… really truly have... no idea..." Kankri giggles like his lack of knowledge was the most hilarious thing ever.

"I swear this happens every fucking week..."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Never mind." Dirk led the kid, seeing as he couldn't be older than sixteen, down the street.

Unlocking the door he led him in and laid him on the couch. Kankri was out cold. The blond attractive male went to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water. He set it on the side table and throws a blanket over the drunken teen. A phone buzzed in his pocket. Confused, Dirk answered it. There was chatter in the background but no one talking into the mic.

"Hello?" No answer "Who is this?" No answer "I'm going to hang up!" and that he did. The phone rang again seconds later. Dirk frustratedly answered it again, only to have his ear drums blown by a loud voice.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?"

"Ummm excuse me?" Who did this punk think he was?

"HE'S LIKE, 16." Wait, seriously? Dirk looked over at the kid sleeping on his couch.

"YOU TOOK HIM OUT OF THE BAR, DUDE." oh…. ok that wasn't the smartest move. Now the dude thinks I slept with his kid brother or something.

"Yeah I know its Kankri right?"

"Oh.."

"YES. KANKRI."

"That looked bad didn't it?"

"YES IT DID LOOK BAD!" I grumbled. The guy was getting louder and louder.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Though the kid was cute, he was trashed. I wouldn't stoop to that level unless challenged.

"Here I'll give you my address and you can come pick him up." Maybe reason would work with him?

"DID YOU HEAR THE FUCKING CRASHING SOUND OUTSIDE?" Wait what?

"WE'RE ALREADY HERE." Wait how does he know where we are?

"Oh" I go to the door and open it only to be almost run over by a flaming midget. Sure enough there was a car on the side of the building. I turned back around to see the midget shaking the drunk kid. Ok I do have to admit. That was a first.

Kankri was out bloody cold. I don't know how the kid drank so much. We were only there for a couple hours. I attempted to wake him up. It didn't work. I finally looked over to the guy.

"Dude your car is totaled." Great just fucking great. "You can stay here tonight if you want." I sigh. We really didn't have much of a choice. I nodded and gave up on trying to wake him up. Dirk picked up Kankri with little to no effort.

"He can stay in my room. There's another room on the other side of the hall and I'll take the couch." I nod and follow his directions to a clean organized room. I heard a door shut and Dirk walked back to the living room.

Later that night.

Noises came from somewhere in the house but the grips of sleep were too strong and the noises were left unexplored.

I woke up the next morning to find the house nearly deserted. With a horrible headache, I walked into the kitchen. I noticed boxes and many things packed up. Its either Dirk was moving or he was new to town. I sighed and walk down another hallway towards where Kankri was probably still out. My head was already spinning and I felt nauseous. I giggled the knob of the door to find it locked from the outside. Turning the little key, I swung open the door.

The sight before me almost made me vomit. My brother was awake. His eyes were puffy and red. His wrists were bound to the backboard and Dirk was towering over him. The blond had a intoxicated lusty glint in his eyes. I couldn't move for the longest time. Finally when I took control of myself, I threw myself at the drunk man trying to tear him off. There was a thwacking sound and I heard a crack. White hot pain burned through my leg. I couldn't move. I was forced to sit there and watch it happen. It went on for hours. I had almost floated into unconsciousness when the blond stood wiped his mouth and got dressed. The door to the apartment slammed and we were left alone. Using my very limited mobility, I grabbed for Kankri's pants. Inside there was a phone. I dialed a number I had hoped I would never have to.

"911 what's your emergency?" the lady had a calm voice but it didn't stop my panic.

"M-my brother he just… uhh..." I trailed off as Kankri started to hyperventilate, most likely finally coming to terms with the situation at hand.

"What happened to your brother sir?"

"He just got taken advantage of. Please come help. I can't move. I think my leg's broken." Sirens were heard only minutes later. The door was busted down and cops came rushing in. Kankri's arms were cut loose and he was taken in an ambulance. I was carried out. A couple of weeks later, cops informed us that 'Dirk' didn't exist. That is also around the time I first visited Kankri for the first time. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window. I cleared my throat to try and catch his attention. He looked at me and tried to smile. He looked so broken. Kankri hasn't said a word to anyone since.


End file.
